Before Beginnings
by Nighty Gale
Summary: Every story begins from the end of another. The beginning of his birth, his life, his friendship, and his journey...it all began here for Yuuno Scrya. This is the story before the beginning.[YuunoRHcentic][Chapter 2 Update!]
1. Chapter 1

Yuuno's coming back.

Okay, that aside for those who read and…reviewed my previous Nanoha fic, **Sacrifice**, this is somewhat a spiritual prequel, in the sense of technical execution. Think of it as another chapter in a trilogy or something. Depending on which, I may continue on further depending on creative juices.

Did I mention that Yuuno's coming back?

**Before Beginnings**

_A story of 2 children's beginning, that leads to the end…because every end is a new beginning._

Disclaimer: It's just the 2nd time and I'm already tired of this. I don't own a single cent of this franchise other than merchandises so don't sue me.

* * *

"I am sorry…my son."

Amidst the mountainous range and the lush forest of the deepest Midchildan territories, a lone shadow, with it's back turned, ran off and left the grassy plains deep within the green lands…leaving only a small child behind.

A small baby with bright, forest green eyes, wrapped in a simple brown drab, was left there all alone. Mildly frail and silent, with only soft sounds of a sob being heard from the mere infant.

Before long, darkness came and shrouded the skies above. Rattling sounds of jungle beast were visible, and time was slowly draining the young child's life. The baby was crying, life slowly being taken away from the advent of silence and loneliness.

However, 2 figures in hoods, the shorter one wielding a simple illuminative light magic, came before the small baby. Kneeling beside him, his arms held out and carried the young child in his arms. The hood uncovered revealed a middle-aged old man with a stern, yet dignified, with hints of gray around his hair.

"What parents could be so cruel to leave a child like this…out here? If we came any later, he could've been feasted upon by the guardians of the forest."

The other person removed his hood to reveal a younger man, looking around to be in his 20s, with jet black hair and eyes. A stern look from his eyes looked at the small child, almost as if he was intimidating him.

"What should we do with the child? If it needs to be, we can always request the authorities to handle such matters during the executions of-"

The elder cut him off.

"We will raise him as one of our own, as one of the Scryas."

The other was mildly taken aback, but before he could further relay his thoughts…

"I know what you're thinking, Familia. But this is my decision. This child, now scion of Scrya shall be named…"

"Yuuno. Yuuno Scrya."

* * *

Deep down in the darkest abyss of the Scryan valleys, a small jewel, hidden within the cores of the holy soil, shined.

"…. _Can someone hear me?"_

"_Can you hear…my voice?"_

_And so it begins…The beginning before beginnings._

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, I realize this is ridiculously short, but keep in mind that it was originally supposed to be a one-shot, until I kinda flunked out of the POV part, since Yuuno can't first-person as a baby…not unless he's Reborn or some l33t super baby.

The following chapters and so, on will address the story further from Yuuno's POV, just like Sacrifice did, just to reenact the real feel of the story.

So, opinions please, of course. My 3rd person-style writing is quite inexperienced, due to lack of writing such, so opinions on how to improve on and critics so on would be appreciated. In other words…R & R.

Until Nightengale, bye.

Nighty Gale.

Yuuno's coming back!


	2. Discovery

For any of you disappointed by the boorishly short Chapter 1, Chapter 2's here. Technically, it's more like Chapter 1.5, but I couldn't fit this in Chapter 1. Okay, to be fair, it's still pretty boring, but I don't you all came here to read stories of 5 year old Yuuno kicking mage ass.

**Before Beginnings**

_A story of 2 children's beginning, that leads to the end…because every end is a new beginning._

Disclaimer: I don't own Nanoha. Period.

* * *

Today…marks the 5th year I was reborn and raised Yuuno Scrya.

5 years had passed since the day was I was named a Scryan.

Grandpa told me…I was abandoned, thrown away from my own flesh and blood. And that he took me, and raised me like his own son.

I was glad. I don't feel any animosity, probably because to me, the Scrya had always been enough of a family to me.

The Scryas…We are a tribe of diggers, and archeologist. In a way, I suppose we're workaholics by nature. We seek mysteries of the past; curiosity drives us to uncover the stories of ancient times. Sometimes, we find nothing, but our discoveries are often more than enough to outweigh any disappointments.

I suppose…that's why I don't have many friends.

Children as young as 4, and depending on whether or not they possess magical aptitude of suitable wavelengths, even 3 year olds are trained, and entrusted by the elders to be able to work and fulfill one's role as an adult Scrya, working towards the goal of archeological forefronts.

Work is our priority. Friendship, playing, things I hear that children outside do…these things are mostly secondary. We know of it, we understand it, but at the same time, we know that as members of the family, we carry each other's weight to support the pillar of our foundation.

That is what it means…to live and die as a Scryan.

* * *

"Are you…leaving the village, uncle Calum?"

He looked at me, and with a sheepish smile, knocked my head with a slight chop.

"What uncle? I'm only 26 years old, and I'm not married. I'm still young and dandy…Yeah; I'm leaving…and probably never coming back."

"Why? It's true that many people are not keen on working here for the rest of their lives, but you…"

Calum Scrya. One of the few young adults of the Scrya clan who helped instructing me in my magic practices, and also considered to be one of the few who would eventually stay on and become an important member of the elder Scrya council. He was also the one…who taught me…the role and heart of being a Scrya, to live as one, and to die as one on the motherland.

But here before me…he's planning to leave, maybe forever.

"Why?"

"It's probably strange for me, who taught you the traditions of Scrya to say this. But, that one time, I left these mountains…just to see a glance the world beyond Midchilda, I saw…the universe. A world not entrenched by any border of beliefs, technology, culture…and I chose this path."

He squated down adjusting his height to mine, and his deep blue eyes looked at me on equal standing.

"I'm sorry, Yuuno. I don't expect you to understand what I'm saying currently, but someday…the world will call out for you. I can feel it."

I stayed silent. It was tough to digest everything he said, being a mere 5-year old. It was more painful of thinking about his departure, than trying to grasp the words he was speaking.

"You'll understand when you're older."

"Goodbye."

* * *

Uncle Calum's departure was honestly, a mild shock for me.

Not because of what he said to me, nor because of where his heart and belief truly lie, but because I feel as if I lost a friend.

Maybe it's because I possess magical aptitude, or maybe it's because I'm not a Scrya by birth…I didn't exactly get along well with other Scryan children, and to begin with, there wasn't a strong bond of familial families between tribe members. The unity of the tribe was born from the spirit of living as a Scrya. The results and capabilities are what truly matters the most.

Reading dug-out historical text or books brought from central Midchilda…practicing my non-elemental reinforcement manipulation magic… Studies on culture by working and digging in the regional zones and archeological sites to look, study and preserve ancient heritage and knowledge…It makes me feel more at ease.

This is who I am.

But it is…lonely.

* * *

"_Can you hear me?"_

"_Can my voice be heard?"_

* * *

A voice? Was someone calling out to me?

The voice dissipated…no, it wasn't a voice. It was more like a…resonance. A resonance created from my usage of a magical field within the surroundings of the areas.

A resonating echo…it can be caused by something that reacts to amplification of magical wavelengths.

Could it possibly be?

* * *

The deep, endless darkness that occupies the lowest levels of the valleys in which the Scryans prosper. It was the most dangerous of all archeological sites, and even adults are not allowed to conduct excavating missions without forming a well-composed team. And here I was a mere 5 year old…with only Grandpa, after pleading him, to seek out the source of that feeling.

I stood amidst the darkness, only illuminated with a small ignited magical light, I tried to feel it. The source of the voice, the echo of the call…

The rough stone walls kilometers tall, the dirt of the ground…Like what Grandpa and Calum taught me…

"Archeological excavations is not just a technical application of formation and stratification, it also involves a diggers instincts…their feeling towards what their goals. And lastly…do not forget that history is a living concept, and as people who study the history of man, our principles and life itself…must be living."

With those feelings in heart and mind, I saw…a slight sparkle. A dim yet noticeable pink sparkle definitely shined at that small-cave in of a hole among the stone walls.

Together with Grandpa, we both carefully removed the dirt and rocks around that area. And I found it, a small round jewel, covered in heavy dirt. I held in my palm, holding it tightly.

"Is that the one, Yuuno?" Grandpa asked of me.

Is this the one? That is what I want to know as well. This jewel…Were you one who called for me?

I fragmented a part of my magical powers into this jewel, hoping for a response. And before I knew it, the jewel shined strongly, and spoke, in a female, monotone voice.

"_So…my voice was heard after all. I give you my thanks."_

"So..it was you."

I answered, slightly bewildered by the sudden actions of the jewel as Grandpa looked on interestingly.

"This is…an Intelligent Device!"

"_System Rebooting, reanalyzing memory data, Status: Mildly corrupted due to prolonged energy loss."_

"_Reassessment of Self-Identification: Checking…Intelligent Device Serial Number XVII, construction composer…corrupted data, date of composition…unable to access to loss of original constructer information…Code Name…_

_Raising Heart."_

Raising…Heart. The voice who called out to me. Why me? I never asked.

I never knew until much later…the world uncle Calum saw, the destiny that ties me to the worlds outside the Scrya lands, and the people I would meet.

It was almost as if…the world itself called out to me.

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, the story's covered to the point where he first found Raising Heart. Okayyy…Some of you may think Yuuno's way unlike a 5 year old here, but keep in mind that none of the Nanoha girls and boys really think and act like 9 year olds to begin with. They have that mentality semblance so I hope the portrayal isn't too off, since Yuuno felt a little…I dunno, angsty here?

Chapter 3 won't be as early as Chapter 2…I think, so don't hold your breathes…if there's even anyone reading this. If there is, please give your opinion in reviews if possible. I need input to improve as a writer.

Until the wind blows,

Nighty Gale.


End file.
